Are you sure?
by treesareunicorns13
Summary: When Lucy is permanently turned into a man, Lucy finds herself being crowded by women. How will Lucy cope? Male!Lucy/Mira
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this isn't my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfiction but I didn't like it so I took it down. I hope you like this one though, I also want to let you guys know to send a review if you want more fanfictions like this, if you want me to add different characters, sequels, prequels etc. Thank you Ciao xx**

 **Summary: When Lucy is permanently turned into a man, she finds herself being crowded by women. How will Lucy cope? Lucy/Harem**

Lucy was very excited, she was going on job with her team to a beach resort ~squeal~, she couldn't wait till she was on the beach relaxing and taking a break from her destructive team mates. Luch wished for more breaks from her team mates, it wasn't that she didn't love them, it was just that the could be a smidge annoying when they're just breaking things all of the time.

The job was to take down a Wyvern in the forest next to the beach that had been terrorising the tourists and so the workers weren't making enough money anymore. The reward was 400,000 jewels (which would be split evenly), a silver key (yay) and a week for free at the resort. The money would be able to cover her apartment rent and then have 30,000 left to spend on food, clothes and other stuff.

Lucy took a shower, lathering her hair and body in strawberry scented products, it was her favourite smell. She the towel dried her hair, dried her body and put on some clothes she wears to go on jobs. She wore a pair of black leggings, knee high leather boots, a white tank top and a leather jacket. She wore a belt to hook her keeps on to and she tied her hair into a corn to keep her hair out of her face. Lucy thought she looked badass sometimes when she wore her job clothes.

Lucy packed a bag full of stuff she would wear at the resort, washing products and her letters to her mother. Lucy put the bag on her back, picked up and apple and headed to the guild, she waved to the fishermen who were there every morning. When she got to the guild, it was quite early so she ordered a strawberry smoothie and waited for her team to come. Levy came into the quilt ten minutes later so she decided to go talk to her, she hadn't seen her since before she went on a job with Gajeel a week ago.

"Hey Levy, how you been?" Levy looked at Lucy, "I'm so tired, I've barely got any sleep. I've made a decision to go into hibernation for three months" Lucy laughed at her best friends antics. She reached into her bag and brought out a large stack of papers onto the table. "You'll be pleased to know I've finished my story for you to read" Levy squealed and eagerly took the stack from the table and hugged it to her chest. She had been waiting for Lucy's story for ages.

Lucy giggled at her best friend. She saw her team members walk through the the doors one at a time and left Levy with a goodbye, she got a good luck in return. With a quick hello and good morning to her team mates, they left for the train station to go to a small town called Westton. The train ride there was short and Natsu was eternally grateful when he got off the train, Lucy chuckled. Lucy couldn't actually believe many people had thought that she had a crush on Natsu, he definitely wasn't her type. She had never told anyone but she was actually a lesbian and had to keep her emotions under control many times at the guild.

They arrived at the forest, and where looking at the forest when an old woman came up to Lucy and sent a huge ball of air at her chest, it sent her flying into a tree which broke under the force. The old woman shouted out in a foreign language and a ten foot Wyvern came running towards them. Erza changed into her battle armour and sent swords from all different directions flying at it. Gray used his magic to send ice shards at weak spots and made a shield around himself. Natsu sent out his famous dragon slayer roar and was starting to make fireballs with his hands. Lucy grabbed two keys from her belt, Loke and Sagittarius that hit the Wyvern with light magic and piercing arrows.

The Wyvern was down but nobody predicted the old woman to send another spell at Lucy then disappear. Lucy glowed bright blue for a few moments when the light suddenly stopped, she had a huge headache. She groaned and immediately froze when her voice came out differently, when she looked at her team mates that all had looks of shock and horror on their faces. Lucy stood up and realised that she was the tallest one there! Scared, she looked down to inspect herself, her clothes had changed to that of a mans but the biggest difference was that she had no breasts! Her hands were bigger and more calloused. Her hair was also much shorter and her face felt different.

Terrified she slowly stretched the waistband of her trousers to see a lump in her boxers, and with a deep scream, she fainted. When she awoke she was being shook by the shoulders by a worried Gray with a blushing Erza standing behind him. There was no Wyvern body there and no Natsu, she could only imagine at he had taken it somewhere so it wouldn't have to be seen by the public.

When Loke had opened his gate to see his 'princess' he looked at Lucy with horror as he realised that Lucy had been turned into a man. She swore she had seen him nearly cry at this discovery. When Lucy had asked for a mirror, she was embarrassed to say that she thought she looked quite handsome and sexy, she wasn't surprised when she thought she would be able to get more women like this. Her jawline was way more noticeable and her nose looked more regale as well as her eyebrows were perfect and less arched. She even had an Adam's apple! It shook with every gulp she made. Her hair was thicker and was parted at her right side and framed most of her left eye.

When she stood up she said, "You know Gray you're really small you know that" Gray didn't look happy at that statement but he was happy that Lucy wasn't reacting too badly to this new look, he didn't want to listen to a hysteric whiny male for a few days. Although it hot his ego hard when he realised that Lucy did actually look better than him and had bigger muscles. As soon as Lucy noticed this, the teasing began. Erza was still blushing at the sexy sound of Lucy laughing, she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself.

They got back to the resort where the man was waiting for them with their rewards and tickets for their stay. When he had been told what had happened, the man openly wept for ten minutes, the pervert! Since there was only two rooms, Erza shared with Lucy since she trusted her, new look be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me again, I would like to say that if you would like to read a certain fanfiction, you can leave a review to let let me know of any requests you want me to write. Thank you Ciao xx**

Lucy woke up early in the morning the next day, but when she looked over to Erza's bed there was nobody there. Lucy concluded that Erza must be one of those morning people who like to be up before anyone else. Not that Lucy minded, it was just a theory. Lucy stretched and got off her bed, she grabbed a gold gate key from her belt and said " **Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, Virgo".** Virgo appeared but didn't look shocked at Lucy's new appearance, Lucy thought that maybe Loke had told them when he left yesterday.

Lucy requested that Virgo change all of her clothes to men's clothing and she had to stand there while Virgo had taken all the measurements she needed. Lucy prefered it when Virgo made her clothes by hand, for the meantime she was just in a pair of Gray's trousers that were too small for her. She didn't bother with a top, it wouldn't fit. Although now that she was looking, her muscles seemed much larger than Gray's and Natsu's, which was a huge ego boost. Her arms were thicker and bulkier and she had a very prominent eight pack on her stomach with defined pectorals. Her shoulders were also very broad and her legs were those of a man who hadn't stopped running for weeks.

Lucy really like her short hair and decided that when she turned back into a woman, she would get it cut short. On that note she quickly picked up another key, silver this time and said, " **Gate of the Southern Cross, I open thee, Crux"**. The old spirit also didn't look shocked at her new appearance either, which was strange. Lucy requested, "Crux I need you to look up the spell the old woman put on me and find out when it wears off".

Lucy expected the spirit to fall asleep, what she didn't expect was the answer she got from the cross, "Prince, the good news is that I found the spell she put on you, the bad news is that the spell is permanent and there's no reversal spell". Lucy didn't care about the new nickname, what she cared about was that she was stuck as a man forever. Lucy sent her spirit away and rested her elbows on her knees and head in her hands as she sat on the edge of the bed. This was the position Erza had come to find her in when she came back from buying them breakfast. Erza rushed to Lucy, "What's wrong?" Lucy shook her head and lifted it from her hands, "The spell is irreversible so I'm stuck as a man forever" Erza felt pity for Lucy, "If it makes you feel any better, I think you look good as a man". Lucy chuckled at her friends comment.

At that moment Virgo had appeared with all of her clothes that she had requested, Lucy took them from her but wondered why Virgo was still there. Virgo said, "What have you chosen as your knew name?" Lucy was confused, when Virgo saw this she explained, "Well your friends can't keep calling you Lucy can they". Lucy was shocked at how rig Virgo was, in about two minutes Lucy had decided on her new name, "I think I'll be called Luke from now on". Virgo smiled, "Great choice prince, punishment?" Luke quickly sent her away before she could say anything else.

Luke changed into a pair of loose black jeans and a dark green tank top with a pair of black boots and a black leather jacket. He ( **A.N. Lucy will be referred to as Luke and a he from now on** ) and Erza went down to the reception, with their packed stuff. Turns out the only reason her offered them a week to stay at the hotel was because she wanted to flirt with Lucy but now hes a man the only allowed them to stay one night and leave in the morning. Natsu and Gray were already there but they had been warned not to fight with each other or Erza would take care of them. They all checked out, but Luke was a bit behind as the receptionist wouldn't stop flirting with her and tried to get his name but he ran away.

Thakfully, there was a train that ran back to Magnolia, Luke felt sorry for the poor train driver who must have to wake up at ungodly hours. Like the train ride there, it was short and uneventful, Luke spent most of his time looking out the window. When they got off the train, ten minutes were wasted by Natsu kissing the bloody floor. The time was about ten in the morning so Luke suggested they go to the guild since it would be open, but he wanted to go drop off his stuff first. When he reached home, he looked at his house and realised that Virgo had changed everything that was pink into a light and/or dark blue. Also, when he looked inside his closet, all of his clothes had been changed for him, he was eternally grateful to Virgo for this.

Luke went back to the guild but had realised that his team had also went home (by the lack of bags) and had waited for him. Probably to help him break the news to their guild mates. They slammed the door open and everyone started to cheer but froze at the sight of a young tall muscular blond man standing where Lucy should be. Luke spoke in a deep voice, "Umm, hi minna?". The whole guild was silent and nobody moved when Mira had dropped a case full of dishes that smashed to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back again with another chapter. Again I would like to say that if you have any ideas that you want me to put into some fanfictions wether it's Fairy Tail or another fandom I'll do it but if it's one I haven't heard of I'll do my research and try my best. Thank you Ciao xx**

Luke was currently sat at a table in the far right corner of the guild surrounded by both women and men, curious to know all the details. Although the women were getting quite close and pretty soon Luke was going to have trouble keeping a certain body part from reacting, Cana's breasts were practically clinging to his arm. Levy stopped them all, "Wait so let me get this right, you were all fighting a Wyvern that a strange old lady was controlling, you defeated the Wyvern but you were hot with a spell from the lady who had crept up behind you who then disappeared and you found out that the spell is irreversible. Then since you can't change back you're now called Luke and are fully man but your magic has stayed the same" Luke smiled and every girl felt their heartstrings being plucked, "Exactly Levy, you're so smart" Luke didn't understand why Levy blushed, she said things like that all of the time around her.

The men had quickly lost interest at the news and went back to doing whatever they were doing before Luke had came in. Though they took joy from seeing Luke's clear discomfort on his face, those women were in his face, the men were secretly jealous though. The ladies couldn't stop looking at Luke's muscular arms when he took off his jacket and the men couldn't help but compare them to their weak muscles. Erza was nowhere to be seen since she was so obviously hanging around with Jellal when she thought no one would notice. Erza may be the strongest woman in the guild but she's certainly the most naive and dense woman.

Luke really needed an excuse to get away from the crowded women and went over to Mira, the only one who wasn't crowding him. He didn't know that was only because she had a job to serve the people in the guild, she would have been sitting on his lap had she not had to do this. When he realised that the women were just going to follow him, he said a quick goodbye to Mira and made a run for the men's toilets. He hoped they wouldn't follow him in their, they wouldn't be able to anyway since Feed had set up ruins to not let any women in the toilets. Luke quickly went into one of the stalls and with curiosity he pulled down his pants and looked between his legs. He hadn't the chance to really look down there but he knew just by looking that he was probably a lot bigger than the average man. He was about twelve inches long and thicker than his wrist, he was quite pleased with that, at least he wouldn't be teased about that part of him.

Luke came out of the toilets a few minutes later and thankfully the women had realised they made him uncomfortable and backed off. Well all except Cana but that was only to be expected. Luke sat at an empty table when he saw that Mira had distracted Cana by bringing out another barrel. He gave her a winning smile and she felt her heart skip a beat at that, she had never felt this way about anyone before and she shocked herself at how quickly she was crushing on Luke. Mira would stop any girls from stealing Luke away, she wanted Luke so she was going to get him, she would consider Luke a sort of reward for all the good she's done for her guild.

Luke was reading a book he took from the guild library a few moments ago when Mira came over and offered him a strawberry smoothie, her gratefully accepted it and requested that she sit down with him. Mira politely refused since she couldn't stop working but you could see the longing look in her eyes, well at least Kinana did when she told Mira that she would take over Mira's shift for her. Kinana knew what Mira was feeling since she herself felt it when she thought about Cobra. Mira thanked Kinana as she sat across from Luke, she didn't want to come off as desperate or anything.

Mira asked Luke what he was reading which resulted in a conversation that continued until it was time for the guild to be locked down for the night. Mira was happy that she had been able to spend so much time alone with Luke without any of the other girls bothering her. Mira was also delighted when Luke had shyly asked her to dinner tomorrow at noon, at the new Italian restaurant that opened up around the corner. She obviously said yes and found her heart beating uncontrollably as Luke offered to walk her home. The talked the whole way there and both found it disappointing when they reached the door of Mira's house. Luke said goodbye and left in the direction of his house, it turned out that they only lived a few streets away from each other all this time.

As soon as Luke reached his house, he had a quick shower, changed into some pyjama bottoms and went to bed. However, he couldn't get to sleep as easily as before, not without the numerous thoughts of Mira plaguing his mind and the possible events that would happen tomorrow. Sighing he closed his eyes, he would leave it up till tomorrow, for now he just wanted some rest after a hectic day at the guild.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, it's me again with another chapter for you. I would like to say that it you would like me write any fanfictions you would like to see, please leave a review and I'll try to do it as quick as I can. Thank you Ciao xx**

Luke woke up at eight in the morning, it was bright outside but his apartment felt like Gray had been in and touched everything. When he realised his window was open, it confused Luke since there was no Natsu around. He supposed Natsu had forgotten that Lucy was now Luke and it would be like that for a long time. Luke supposed it would have been wierd if he had stayed anyway.

He got up and stretched, feeling a few bones pop and crack. He walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, Luke had noticed he took way less time now that he was a man. He came out of the bathroom with only a towel low on his hips and a towel drying his hair. He dressed in a navy blue shirt that was tight enough to see all of his muscles except his stomach, baggy jeans with a belt to hold his celestial keys, a pair of black biker boots and his black leather jacket.

Luke would eat at the guild since it was bound to be open at this time of day. He took a quick walk to get there as he was looking forward to meeting Mira again. He opened the doors to the guild and saw that Mira had blushed the second he came into the guild. He walked up to her and said hello and good morning and politely asked for a strawberry smoothie. When Mira set it down on the table, he grabbed Mira's leaving fingers around the glass and kissed the back of her hand as thanks. He didn't really do that, he doesn't know why he did it, but he would do it more to see Mira blush so hard.

He saw that there was nobody really in the guild except from the Thunder God tribe and Max and Makarov. He looked up at the Thunder God tribe sitting in the corner by themselves, he wondered how early they got up. He looked over at them individually and when he came to Evergreen, she blushed and fanned herself. Strangely, the same happened with Freed except he didn't fan himself. Luke always had a suspicion he was gay, this only increased the likeliness, but he wouldn't say anything. To make Freed blush harder, he winked at him, mentally laughing as well.

He saw Mira taking orders from people who had started coming in, he took pity on Mira and started to help her. When Luke had suddenly took off his jacket and jumped over the counter to start taking orders, saying Mira would be shocked would be an under statement. Although, it was quite sexy to see Luke cooking in the kitchen with a white apron covering his clothes. When the girls got a glimpse of that, suddenly they all wanted some food, Mira was now getting annoyed. Luke wasn't for any of the other girls, he was meant to be for her!

Luke had seen Mira's annoyed expression on her face and thought it was because he had used the kitchen without her permission. Luke apologised but the confusion on her face made Luke think twice about his conclusion. He hugged her then held her at arms length, "I'm sorry I tried to use your kitchen, I should have asked first" he finished with a low bow and walked off. Mira signed, Luke was so thoughtful, but that wasn't the reason she was annoyed. She wouldn't tell him that though.

She gave the guild master a beer and blushed at the knowing look on Makarov's face as he took in the events that just happened. He was on team Mira, after everything she did for the guild she deserved a chance at happiness. Not to mention how cute their children would be and the amount of publicity the future couple would give the guild. Makarov decided he was getting off track, he went back to planning to help them get together. After an hour of careful planning, he figured out what he was going to do.

He had come up with an idea that would help make more couples in the guild as well as help the guild's team work skills. The idea was to have two guild members living with each other for a month to help build trust and comfort around guild members, it would increase social skills and the added bonus of matchmaking most of the guild. Makarov was proud of himself to come up with such a flawless plan, there were no loopholes with this plan and he was sure a month was long enough to have feelings for another person. The guild members would also have to go on jobs together as part of the team work exercise.

Makarov leapt up to the ledge on the second floor, he gathered the attention of his guild, "I've realised that is one major flaw in our guild and the way we work. We are lacking in trust and team work, so I've come up with a solution to our problem" Everyone wondered what the solution was, "Two guild members will be paired together and live together for a whole month, going on jobs together as well as coming to and leaving the guild together." Everyone thought that it was fair, they all realised that they _were_ lacking in the team work and trust department.

Makarov had gone to his office to start pairing the couples together, by the time he was finished he had been in there for over an hour. He was figuring out who to pair Natsu with to cause the least damage and keep him in control, he had finally ended with Erza. Makarov went down the the ground floor and stood on the counter, everyone looked at their guild master in anticipation. All the women were hoping to paired with Luke, but knowing their luck he was probably gonna get paired with a dude while they got Max. "Ahem, the pairings are as followed:

Natsu and Happy with Erza

Gray with Juvia

Elfman with Evergreen

Laxus with Cana

Bickslow with Lisana

Levy with Gajeel

Kinana with Warren

Wendy and Carla with Laki

Luke with Mira"

Makarovs hadn't paired all of his guild up since he knew that those people already trusted many of the members and either wouldn't cooperate or had family matters. Such as Macao with his son, Wakaba with his wife and Jet and Droy refused to be with anyone other than Levy so he ruled them out.

When the woman had saw who Luke had been paired with most knew that they had no chance if Mira was interested in him, she was a model for crying out loud! They weren't complaining too bad, since none of them got stuck with Max and his broom. The month was starting tomorrow so the people met with their partners to decide where they were going to live. It was decided that Erza would live in Natsu's house (she didn't want him touching all of her armour), Juvia would live in Gray's house, Elfman would live in Evergreen's house, Cana would live in Laxus' house, Bickslow would live in Lisana's house, Levy would live in Gajeel's house, Kinana would live in Warren's house, Laki would move into Wendy's flat at Fairy Hills since it was bigger and Luke would live in Mira's house since it had more than one bedroom. It was also closer to the guild.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, it's me again, I would like to thank you for leaving such lovely reviews and yes ExpressLover22, I'll do that just for you. Oh look at that, I'm a poet and I didn't know it. Anyway on to the story. Thank you Ciao xx**

Luke had packed everything he needed for the month he would be spending with Mira. He was actually glad he got paired with Mira, nobody knew but Luke had been crushing on Mira while he was Lucy and not Luke. Now that he was now a man, he had a much better chance at winning her heart. Luke didn't realise that Mira had also been crushing on Luke since he was a woman, nobody in the guild knew except from her siblings and the guild master but Mira was actually bisexual.

Luke was glad that he would be living at Mira's as it would be a huge upgrade from his tiny flat and cramped bathroom. Mira had wanted to see Luke's apartment but he had quickly dismissed the idea, she would've thought he was disgusting and poor. He grabbed the huge suitcase standing next to his door and walked out, he locked the door for the last time that month and left. He greeted many people on the way there and reached the guild in fifteen minutes.

He opened the guild doors and saw Mira cleaning her precious counter at the far end of the guild. He chuckled at her and sat down in one of the seats closest to her. Like every morning, he ordered a strawberry smoothie but this time he wanted some cereal since he didn't have any breakfast. He blushed when he ordered the childlike request but Mira only smiled and fetched his order. He ate everything with ten minutes. Looking around he noticed there were more people in the guild than yesterday morning, they must have been forced out of bed by their picked partners, he thought. Luke would have to wait until Mira had finished her shift at the guild before he would be able to go to her house, but that was fine he was okay with staying at the guil. It would only be until three in the afternoon anyway so it wasn't too long, he wouldn't be there until midnight.

Since both Mira and Kinana had been paired up, Bisca had taken the job of being the guilds barmaid and the guild master would be accepting job requests. As only he or Mira could do that. Mira was excited, not only would she be living with Luke for a whole month, she would finally be able to go back out there and complete jobs, it was a bonus that she would have Luke there to protect her. Well it would more like her protecting him seeing how she's an S Class member and is more powerful. But Mira thought Luke's magic was more useful and decided if she was given the choice she would rather summon spirits and have lots of people/spirits around her than turn into demons.

Mira was excited to be able to see Luke's magic in action and couldn't wait until the first job they did. Mira's shift had flew over and now it was time to head home and show Luke her home that she had lived in by herself for ten years now. Luke had already seen most of the outside of her house since he had walked her home, but it was dark and he couldn't see very well. He got a good look at Mira's house at decided it was definitely something Mira would have chosen because it was nearly flawless. The only flaw Luke could think of was that it had no lawn at the front of the house, it had a back garden though.

Mira opened the door and let Luke in before shutting and locking the door, she then put the keys on a small hook next to the door. Luke had a look around, inside there was a huge kitchen (which was to be expected), comfy living room with a soft couch and a large Tv resting in the centre of the opposite wall, a luxurious bathroom with everything shiny and clean and there were two bedrooms, Mira's and a guest bedroom where Luke would be staying. Luke walked into the bedroom, it was much bigger than his bedroom at home and had a softer bed. The bedsheets were a deep black and the walls were a creamy beige colour, while the floor had wooden panels on it. It had a large closet to hang clothes and a small bedside table to put some extra things in, as well as his own Tv that was definitely smaller than the one downstairs but it was better than his at home.

In short Luke was very happy to be there and didn't doubt that when he had to leave, he wouldn't want to. Mira had left to start cooking their dinner while Luke was unpacking all of his clothes, he had brought nearly all of them since he didn't know what they would be doing and he didn't have thousands of clothes like most people. In ten minutes he took a break and went downstairs to check on Mira, now that his legs were longer and feet were bigger, he had to take the stairs two at a time. He walked into the kitchen to see Mira wearing a pair of baggy shorts that came down to her knee and a long one sleeved tank top with an apron covering it and her hair tied up in a messy bun. "You should dress like that more often, you look good like that" Luke complimented.

Mira blushed, "Dinner will be ready soon". Luke smiled and decided to finish off his unpack after dinner, in the meantime he watched an episode of a Tv programme Mira had been watching before he came down. It was quite funny actually, it made him laugh. Mira blushed when she heard him laugh, it was a very sexy sound she wished she could hear more of. Mira coughed and set the table for dinner.

After dinner, Luke thanked Mira and hold her he was going to go back to his room to finish unpacking. Mira wished she could of spent more time with Luke but oh well, she had a month to spend time with him. She picked up the abandoned plates on the table and went to the sink to clean them and put them back into her cupboards. She decided to finish watching more episodes of her programme before going to bed. At least was the plan before she fell asleep on the couch. Luke found her sleeping downstairs when he came down for a drink, he smiled at how cute Mira looked when she slept. The couch was soft but it wasn't a great place to sleep on. Luke picked up Mira and carried her upstairs, he surprised himself at how easily he managed that. He guessed that he had just gotten much stronger during his change. He layed her down on her bed and gently kissed her forehead and left her room.

He didn't realise that Mira had woken up when he carried her but pretended to be asleep to see what he did. She was happy that he was so thoughtful to carry her to bed angpd she gently touched her forehead with a love struck expression on her face. His kindness and gentleman qualities made her want him more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, it's another chapter, just for all you Fairy Tail fanfiction lovers. If any of you have requests I will gladly write them if I have time. Thank you Ciao xx**

Mira woke up early in the morning, about six o'clock and she replayed the events of yesterday in her head. She couldn't believe that Luke had feelings for her, that much was obvious when he had kissed her forehead and carried her up to bed. Mira was on cloud nine, now she knew that she had a chance with the person she'd been crushing on for quite a while now, almost three years.

Mira went downstairs to make breakfast for both of them and remembered that Luke liked cereal so she found a bowl and poured out some for him. She just had some fruit and a yogurt set out for her, then went to wake up Luke. She had reached the door of his room when she heard his soft snores, she smiled at the cute noises he was making. She entered the room and gently shook Luke on the shoulder, she was expecting shim to get up and greet her good morning. She didn't expect him to grab her round the waist and pull her down on top of him and snuggle into her, "Five more minutes". She giggled at the cliche words and the noise woke Luke up enough to notice what he was doing.

He blushed so hard his head was surely about to explode. He let go of Mira and stood up, he made the situation worse when he accidentally rubbed up against her as her stumbled when he stretched. Why? Because he had forgotten that many men usually get a little problem in the morning and froze when he felt the contact. Mira gasped when she felt his morning wood against her side but it was how much she could feel that shocked her. Mira blushed and quickly left the room before she did something that she wont be able to take back. She needed to keep her emotions in check, it's only day one and she's already trying to grope him.

Luke was sat on his bed with his head in his hands, he hated himself right now, she must think he was some kind ov pervert now. He might have possibly just ruined the only chance he's been given in three years. Begrudgingly he went downstairs to apologise to Mira and was shocked to find her saying that it was okay and that he didn't need to worry. He smiled brightly at her with his eyes closed, missing her deep blush. Mira had already washed and so Luke went up to the bathroom to take a shower and wash his hair. He dried off and got dressed in a light blue tank top, navy blue jeans and some light blue trainers he found in his bag. He realised Virgo must have put them there since he didn't remember putting them there. He grabbed his belt and slid it around the small loops in his jeans and messed his hair up until he got it out of his eye.

He went downstairs and saw Mira had changed into a pair of baggy blue shorts, a thin white tank top and a long blue cardigan that reached her knees with her hair in a messy bun with her bangs hanging out. She chose this outfit over her usual style since it was the one that he like the most and to be honest she thought she liked these clothes than her dresses as it made things easier to do.

They smiled at each other and walked to the guild together, it didn't take long. It wasn't a shock seeing Luke and Mira walk in together and talking, what was shocking was the drastic change of wardrobe Mira had on. To be honest everyone thought she looked better, even the women who still thought they had a chance with Luke. The smarter women like Cana had given up that fight and looked for someone else. Cana now had her eyes set on Laxus.

They walked over to a small table in the top far left corner and sat down, well Luke did while Mira went to get drinks, which Luke knew was code for checking that Bisca wasn't ruining her kitchen or counter. He guessed Bisca passed the test when Mira had come back with two drinks, a strawberry smoothie and a chocolate milkshake with a huge smile on her sat down and they talked about the things they liked and didn't like and when Luke brought up the idea of going on a job with Mira, she immediately said yes.

Luke could see how excited Mira was when she talked about finally getting back in action, that he didn't question her eagerness to go on a job. "When do you want to do one?" Mira replied, "Oh not until next week so that we aren't constantly out of the house, I think the point of this project was to trust, how can you trust me if you haven't been in my house for more that five minutes?" Luke laughed although he couldn't help but feel like Mira was trying to get to know him better, not that he was complaining, he was ecstatic.

The had stayed at the guild until luch time where Mira decided to take Luke to this lovely cafe that she had found when she first moved to her house. It was run by a middle aged woman who knew Mira quite well since she came into the shop almost every week. Luke knew he had to meet this place when he saw the passion in Mira's eyes when she talked about it. They went over to the cafe and Luke realised that Mira was right, it was something to be passionate about. It looked like one of those cafes people see in old French movies with cream coloured walls, white trim around the windows, black wooden chairs and a shiny black tiled floor.

It was very nice and beautiful but Luke thought Mira was much better looking that an old cafe. He had to admit they made some delicious food thought, he even bought some pastries to take back to Mira's house. They left the cafe and decided that the guild would be too loud and noisy this time of day and so they went back to Mira's house around the corner. They went inside and Luke put his pastries on the counter for later, he went upstairs and changed his clothes since the hot sun had made him sweat quite a bit during the day. He didn't want to wear a top and just put on a pair of loose joggers and thin white socks.

He went downstairs and said to Mira, "I hope you don't mind but it's too hot for a top in this weather" Mira blushed but said she didn't mind. Now how was she meant to watch her programme when there was a very sexy half naked man sitting right next to her. Luke grabbed his pastries from the counter and flopped down onto the couch, which made Mira bounce a little as well. He made a brave move and lifted his arm to put on the back of the couch behind Mira's head. Mira put on a romantic movie that was about a couple who were searching the world to find each other after they had been separated.

During the movie both had gotten braver and by the end Mira was cuddled into Luke's side with her legs resting over his and Luke had his arm around Mira's waist and rested his head on top of hers. This was the position Lisana and Bickslow found them in when they had came over to visit the two. Lisana was actually really good friends with Bickslow and everyone was surprised when they formed a sort of brother sister bond between them. Lisana played wingman for Bickslow when he wanted to pick up a lady and he played wingman for her when she wanted to pick up a lady. Yes Lisana is a lesbian and she came out the same time Mira did to her family.

Mira and Luke looked at each other before looking back a the two standing at the door, both with identical grins on their faces and a knowing look sent at the blushing Mira. How they were going to explain this one, Mira had no idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, dont worry I'm sure this story will have quite a few more chapter before the end and possibly smut soon. Although you'll know if I put it in (lol pun intended). Thank you Ciao xx**

Lisana smirked, "So you haven't been doing anything we should know about hmm?" Luke blushed and coughed, "It's not like that, we ere just watching a movie and got comfortable" Mira blushed but was happy to know that he was comfy with cuddling her. When Lisana and Bickslow looked at each other then back at the two, Luke was beginning to get frustrated. When Lisana began her teasing again, he stood up and went upstairs to his room, taking the steps three at a time.

Mira was about to cry, she thought that he didn't like it that Lisana and Bickslow thought they were together. She thought he had feelings for her but she guessed not, she also stood up and ran to her room, the only difference between the two was that Mira was crying. Lisana felt really guilty about what she had caused. "I think I'd better go see Mira, will you go see Luke and try to get him to talk to Mira as well" Bickslow nodded and they went upstairs to their designated rooms to talk to the two.

Bickslow went into Luke's rooms, his thought was how impressive the room looked and how much better this was than his at home. His second thought was that guilt when he saw Luke sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands and occasionally rubbing over his face. He sat down next to him, "Look Cosplayer," he began (Luke smiled at the nickname) "I know that me and Lisana shouldn't have said that but we know there's something going on between you two and I can't help you if you don't tell me". Luke stood up and went to the window, he rested his hands on the ledge in front of it.

"What do you think love is?" Bickslow didn't show it but he was quite shocked at this question, he answered as best as he could, "I guess love is when you can't stop thinking about her, when all you want to do is take care of them and keep them safe audience be damned. Love is when nothing matters exempt from that person, you don't care what other people think and you would do anything for that person. Even dying." Bickslow had thought about what others had told him before, mainly his guild mates and especially Alzack and Bisca.

Luke nodded and turned around, he rested his head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling for a few moments. After a while he levelled his head and looked Bickslow dead in the eye, "That settles it then". To say Bickslow was confused was a huge understatement, "I'm in love with Mirajane" Bickslow had known there was some feelings between the two ,event when Luke was Lucy, but he was shocked when he found out it was love. He just said, "Then why are you still here standing in this room talking to me, go and tell her, she's crying cause she thought you don't want to be with her".

Luke was confused, why wouldn't he want to be with Mira, she was amazing and the most kind woman he's ever met. He watched as Bickslow left the room and most likely went downstairs to wait for Lisana. Now that he was listening, he could hear soft sobs coming from across the hall. It only made him feel worse. He crept over to her door which was left wide open as the two girls were sat on the bed with their backs to him. He listened to what they were saying.

Lisana comforted Mira as she said, "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up I mean why would he go for me I'm nothing, they're so much better women out there" Lisana curtly replied, "Yeah but they don't feel anything for him" Mira cried, " I know they don't which is what makes it worse. They don't love him and yet I'm not the one who gets to keep him". Luke had had enough to now, he couldn't listen to any of Mira's rubbish anymore, "Your right, you don't get to keep me" Mira was startled by his appearance but cried harder at his words. He walked over and hugged her close, "You already have me". Mira gasped and turned his head towards her. She placed her palms on his cheeks and pulled him close, there lips met and Lisana took this opportunity to leave.

They broke apart a few minutes later when they heard Mira's front door close and when they looked out Mira's window it appeared that Lisana and Bickslow left them by themselves. Mira looked at her hands, "What does this mean for us" Luke smiled and said, "It means that I now know my girlfriend is a really good kisser". Mira blushed again, she was doing that a lot lately, and smiled at the notion that she was now his girlfriend. She was so happy, she had finally gotten what she had wanted for three years and without even asking for it. It was like a dream come true, the month had barely started and Luke was already her boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for the great reviews on my fanfictions, this is a question for ExpressLover22, do you want me to do a gender bent fanfiction where all of them are males and attracted to a gander bent Lucy or just gender bent Lucy with different women?**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Thank you Ciao xx**

It was now two weeks into the month and Mira and Luke were spending every minute together except for showers, since they weren't at that stage yet. Mira wanted them to do be but she didn't want to make the first move and appear sluttish. They had even started sharing Mira's bed and moved Luke's stuff into her room but nothing had happened at all. Mira was starting to get frustrated, yes she was a woman but she had needs as well as any man.

Mira sat on the couch and formed a plan that was sure to get Luke's attention, but if that failed she would just jump him. She couldn't wait any longer, the anticipation and the waiting was killing her. Mira had gone into the shower, while Luke had gone to the shops to but some more groceries. She had waited in the shower till he got home, dried herself but stayed in the towel and walked downstairs. She heard Luke suddenly freeze in putting away the food as she bent down in her short towel to pick up a t shirt she left downstairs before. She stood up winked at Luke and went back to her room.

Mira wasn't really expecting him to come up since he was the perfect gentleman. So she was shocked when his arms locked around he waist and he started sucking and nibbling on her neck. "You think you can tease me like that and get away with it", Luke's deep voice turned Mira on even more. She was turned around to kiss him on the lips, his hands trailed down he sides and rested on her hips as his tongue licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss with her tongue. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth and tasted the strawberries she ate before her shower.

Mira wrapped her arms around Luke's neck to help push him down so she didn't have to strain to reach him. The major flaw in this move was that the towel had no support and pooled around Mira's feet. She blushed and tried to cover herself up but Luke grabbed her hands with his own, "Why are you covering yourself up, you're beautiful" Mira blushed harder but gained more confidence as Luke took off his socks, shoes, top and trousers. He kept his boxers on though, which made Mira more than a little disappointed.

He gently pushed Mira so that she was lying down in the middle of the bed with her head between the pillows. He climbed on top and began kissing her again, with more lost than before. He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck until he sucked on a pulse point at her neck. She moaned, "Lucy!" Both froze at the name she cried out, Mira didn't know if they would be stopping now but she hoped not. She was surprised when Luke looked at her with love in his eyes, "How long have you loved me for?" Mira shifted on the bed, "For three years now". Luke smiled and said, "Same".

Mira was shocked but didn't get to voice her opinions as Luke stuck his tongue down her throat and kissed her with the most passion she had ever felt. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, she moaned into the kiss as she felt one of his hands come up and squeeze her breast. She whimpered as she felt his fingers tweak her nipples to get them hard. He pulled away from her mouth to start sucking on her pebbled nipples, he stopped when they were wet and red. He trailed a line down to her navel and even further.

He spread her legs wide and put his head inbetween her thighs, she waited in anticipation. Mira wasn't a virgin but she hadn't done this before, it was a new experience. Luke dipped his tongue in her wet pussy and got her clit throbbing and hard. He sucked on the small button and took pleasure in Mira's screams of pleasure and reduced her to a needy hot mess. He took his middle finger and stroked it up and down her pussy to get it wet before plunging it into her and angling it so that he hit her G spot. After another two fingers Mira had already had an orgasm and was close to the edge again.

Luke saw how close Mira was getting but he wanted to cum with her this time. He pulled off his boxers to reveal his now fourteen inch long cock that he was sure that was thicker than his wrist. He was sure neither of them were complaining about his size down there, it would be pleasurable for the both of them. Luke lined himself up to Mira's wet hole but brought himself down so they were face to face. He kissed her gently as he slammed in and Mira couldn't contain her screams into the kiss. Luke gave up trying to muffle her loud noises and started sucking on her neck.

Mira had wrapped her legs around Luke's middle so that he was able to hit an even deeper spot inside her. She could feel his thick cock throbbing and pulsing inside her and was proud of herself for taking the whole thing. Luke had taken to sucking and tweaking her nipples again so that she felt like she was going to come any minute now. After ten minutes of thrusting, Mira had barely warned Luke as she came around his thick shaft. A couple more thrusts and Luke's face scrunched up into pleasure. A quick shout and he came deep inside Mira and almost collapsed on top of her but instead pulled out and landed on the bed next to Mira. He took deep breaths as he pulled her close to him.

Mira cuddled into Luke and wrapped on of her legs around his, he reached down and started massaging her thigh. Luke had gained control of his breath again and pressed a kiss to Mira's forehead and rested his head on top of hers. Content in the warmth of each other's arms, the lovers soon fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter, Ive enjoyed writing this fanfiction but all good things come to an end. I'm open to any fanfiction requests from you guys and hope that you enjoy reading these fanfictions as much as I enjoying writing them and see your lovely reviews.**

 **Thank you Ciao xx**

Mira had woken up and looked at the clock that showed the time three o'clock in the afternoon. She turned back to where she was sleeping and smiled at her memories of yesterday, she had everything she wanted. She reached her hand up to Luke's face and gently traced the edges and outlines of her lover, from his forehead to his nose, then cheeks, lips, chin and jaw. She gave his lips a soft kiss before getting up and showering to get rid of all the sweat on her body. She jumped slightly as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back, she didn't know that Luke was awake.

Mira and Luke took a long shower together to get rid of all the dirt on their skin and partly for other reasons. They ate some dinner that Mira had quickly whipped up and went to the guild. They had come out as official boyfriend and girlfriend one week into the month they were staying at each other's houses. Mira was getting more and more excited and hopeful when some couples were showing signs for possible relationships in the future.

Luke took Mira to talk to his old team, he had left the team so he would be able to take missions with his girlfriend but he still would go on some missions with them. The team had accepted that and left him to his own devices, with each day he was getting more and more distant from his old team. He guessed they never fully accepted that he wouldn't ever be Lucy again, that they never accepted that she was gone and it was Luke in her place. Well, when he says team he really only means Natsu and Gray, Erza had accepted it just fine. She even helped Luke in trying to get the others to accept him, but it was useless. Luke didn't mind that much since he had the one he really loved, the girl of his dreams.

Mira knew what Luke was thinking of when he had a clouded look in his eyes, it made her feel so depressed when he talked about his team mates in such a disappointed tone that she just wanted to get up and hug him and never let go. Mira squeezed his hand and smiled at him when he turned to look at her. No matter what, Mira was always there and promised to always be there for him, sometimes Luke thought he didn't deserve someone as perfect as Mira. Other times Mira was thinking the same thing about Luke.

...

It had been a few years since that moment back in the guild and since then a lot had changed. Elfman and Evergreen became a couple, Bisca and Alzack had another child, a boy this time, Jellal had been cleared of his crimes and came out as a couple with Erza who are now recently engaged, Juvia had given up on Gray after another year of rejection and found herself much happier in the arms of Lyon. Makarov had retired after another two years and now Laxus was guild master, he was a kind guild master and there was almost no difference between the two masters, some people forgot they had a different guild master. What he did do was put destruction limits on Natsu and Gray to stop them from causing Fairy Tail so much money.

Luke had moved in with Mira and now they were as happy as can be, by then all women had completely given up on Luke and decided it wasn't worth getting mauled by a pissed off demon Mage. On a happier note, Luke and Mira we're currently on their fourth year anniversary dinner at a new French restaurant that opened up around the corner. They had spent the first three anniversaries at the same cafe where they technically had their first date. However, the woman who run that cafe had closed the shop and moved to another part of the country, without telling anyone. Everyone had their suspicions but nobody knew for sure.

After their dinner, Luke took Mira's hand and led her to an open field that was filled with beautiful flowers of all different kinds. Luke picked up eleven different flowers and handed them to Mira, "If you stood in front of a mirror right now, it would show twelve of the most beautiful things in the world". Mira blushed, even after a few years she still wasn't used to her boyfriend saying those things.

Luke wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and turned her so that she was facing a view of the town. She jumped slightly when she heard a firework go off in the sky, it lit up the sky with a range of beautiful different colours. She turned towards Luke when she realised he was kneeling on one knee, a small box in his hand. She gasped and brought her hands to her face as he asked the one question every girl wants to hear at some point in their life, "Will you marry me?".

Luke soon had an ecstatic Mira in his arms shouting "Yes!" for a long time. He took the ring out of the box, put the box back in his pocket and lifted Mira's left hand. He kissed the back of it before sliding the ring onto her ring finger. Mira squealed as she looked at the incredible detail on the ring and the large clean cut diamond in the centre. They went back to the guild so they could announce the news, well so Mira could scream at the top of her lungs. The couple truly couldn't be happier.


End file.
